Not Forgiven
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Ten years ago,Maxie Jones abandoned Damian Spinelli and their daughters,Ariella and Emalayah. Now she is back and wanting desperately to be in their lives. Can she make them trust her and forgive her and can she stop Spinelli from remarrying?
1. Character List

**Not Forgiven--Character List.**

**Summary:Ten years ago Maxie Jones-Spinelli made a huge mistake. Believing that she didn't deserve them,she abandoned the love of her life,Damian Spinelli and their two daughters,Ariella,14 and Emalayah,ten. Now she comes back and wants back in their lives. Can they possibly forgive her? And can she stop Spinelli from remarrying?**

**Adults:**

**  
Damian Spinelli**

**Maxie**

**Mac**

**Alexis**

**Matt**

**LuLu**

**Robin**

**Patrick**

**Sam**

**Jason**

**Ric**

**Katrina(OC)**

**Winifred**

**Teens/Kids**

**Ariella Elizabeth Spinelli-14**

**Jamie Michael Hunter-14**

**Alexander Ryan Lansing-16**

**Emalayah Rosaline Spinelli-10**

**Nate Zacchara--11**

**Couples/Friends:**

**Spinelli/Maxie**

**Spinelli/Katrina**

**Other Couples**

**LuLu/Matt**

**Robin/Patrick**

**Mac/Alexis**

**Sam/Jason**

**Ariella/Jamie**

**Ariella/Alex**

**Emalayah/Nate--friends**

**Nate-Winnie and Johnny's son**

**Jamie-Matt/LuLu's son.**

**Alexander-Ric and Claudia's son**


	2. Prologue

**Not Forgiven**

**Summary:Ten years ago,Maxie Jones-Spinelli made the worst mistake of her life. She abandoned her true love,Damian Spinelli and her two daughters,Ariella and Emalayah thinking that she didn't deserve them. Now she is back in Port Charles and is wanting back in their lives. Only one problem,Spinelli is engaged to be married and Ella and Emi wants no part of her. Can she get them to forgive her,and more importantly,stop Spinelli from remarrying?**

**Prologue**

"Daddy!" Fourteen year old, Ariella "Ella" Spinelli shouted. Her pale blond hair flew to hit her in her face and her green eyes went wide as she peered at her father from the top of the stairs.

Her father,Damian Spinelli ran up the stairs in a flash. "Ella,what's wrong? What happened?" He asked her breathlessly.

Ella shook her head and pursed her lips. "Nothing daddy. I just wanted to know when we are leaving for Emma's birthday."

Her father blinked at her and shook his head. "That's all?" He asked his daughter incrediculously. "You almost gave the Jackal--me a heart attack!"

Ariella giggled. "Sorry dad!"

Spinelli flinched at his daughter's soft giggle. She sounded so much like her mother when she did that. So much that it hurt. Although ten years had passed since Maxie Jones-Spinelli had abandoned her family,the hurt was still as strong as ever.

He could still remember that day. Little Emalayah,his youngest daughter had just been a baby at the time. Ariella had been four years old. He had taken his little girls out to visit Matt and LuLu and their fourteen year old son,Jamie who happened to be Ariella's best friend. Maxie had told her husband that she wasn't feeling well and would just like to stay home. Spinelli had agreed,thinking nothing of it. After all,just a few months ago she had given birth to Emalayah and then a couple months later,had went back to work. When he came back,all her stuff was gone. Her closet empty,her car missing. It was almost like she had never even existed. But he knew that she had. After all,he had his two precious daughters to prove it as well as their wedding photo and photos of them before they were married.

"Daddy?" A little voice asked behind him. He whirled around and looked down. Emalayah stood there staring up at him with piercing blue eyes. Her curls of brown hair were in a ponytail.

He kneeled down. "Yes Emi?"

Emalayah looked up at him with her innocent eyes and asked. "Why do you look so sad?"

Ariella felt her heart twist painfully in her chest at her sister's words. She knew that her father would never say it out loud. He didn't want them to hate their mother. He didn't realize that they already hated her. Ariella hated her mother so much for breaking her father's heart and for not wanting to be a mother. She hated her mother for the pain her grandfather Mac and Aunt Robin had in their eyes when her name was so much as mentioned. As far as Ariella was concerned,her father was the only parent she and her sister needed.

**Next Chapter:Maxie Jones---where is she? Why did she leave?**


	3. Chapter One

**Not Forgiven**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:I do not own General Hospital or any of it's characters other than Ariella,Emalayah,Katrina,Jamie,Alex,Nate,Tyler. I do NOT own the rights to My Sister's Keeper or Bones. Which is such...a shame! I mean....have you **_**seen **_**Booth???? :)**

**Austin,Texas**

Maxie Jones sighed as she stared at the picture that sat on her desk. A tear fell down her cheek at the sight of it. That picture always made her cry. The family she had given up. It wasn't something that could be forgiven easily,abandoning her family that is. Truthfully she had no idea why she'd done it. Was it the feeling of being undeserving of something so pure? She could recall just how she'd left as if it had only occured yesterday. Spinelli had taken Ariella and Emalayah to the Hunter household to visit. She'd told him that she didn't feel well and for them to go without her. She'd waited fifteen minutes for him to be gone so she was sure he wouldn't walk back in,having forgotten his keys or something. Then,she'd gotten out of bed,gotten her pink suitcase set,the one she'd had since before she and Spinelli had gotten married and had packed up her clothing,her make-up,hair care products a few pictures and several pairs of high-heels and flats Then,she carried her suitcases down to the red convertible that Spinelli had bought just for her during their first year of marriage. She'd gotten into the car,buckled up and took one last look at her house before she'd driven off.

She sighed and touched her forehead with a moan. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes at the memory. She never should've left. Everyone probably hated her now. She'd left the man who gave her everything. Heart,Body,and Soul. She'd abandoned her children,three month old Emalayah who would now be ten and four year old Ariella,who was fourteen now. Worst of all,she hated herself. She had become her mother. Just as her mother had abandoned she,Georgie,and Mac,Maxie had done the same thing years later. She had broken Spinelli just like she had always said that she would.

-------

"Damian." A tall,raven-haired woman said,smiling at him. Her violet eyes sparkled a little.

"Katrina." He said softly,stepping torward her and wrapping her in a one-armed hug. He grinned at her. "It's nice to see you here."

She laughed,it was a laugh that sounded like the tinkling of bells. "It's nice to be here. I rarely ever get to go out,usually I am stuck in a classroom all day. That isn't a complaint. I love my job. It's just...I don't have much of an existing social life." She said to him,giving him a sweet smile.

"Miss Ross. Hi!" Ariella said walking torwards her father and her English teacher,Jamie following just behind her. Her green eyes sparkled as she saw her father's smile and heard his laughter. The best part was,it was in the company of her favorite teacher.

"Hello Ariella. James." Katrina Ross said,smiling at her two best students. "How are you two?" She inquired kindly.

"I'm great! I've already read the book,_"My Sister's Keeper" _and wrote my report. It was such a heartbreaking tale." Ariella said,shaking her head lightly as tears came to her eyes just thinking about it.

The raven haired teacher laughed. "I had a feeling you might appreciate it." She turned her violet eyes on Jamie. "And what did you think about the book James?"

Jamie had the nerve to blush in embarassement,making Ariella giggle. "Actually Miss Ross,I haven't read it yet."

"He's been too busy watching that old show, Bones." Ariella told her teacher with a roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair.

"Ari!" Jamie whined,letting his fingers dance over her ribcage.

Ariella let out a high-pitched squeal and struggled out of her friend's arms. "JAMIE!!" She shrieked,kicking him lightly in the ankle before running torwards the hallway of the Drake home,almost knocking over Tyler.

Jamie grinned devillishly,looked at his teacher and Ariella's father for one minute before he went running after her.

Katrina let out a musical peal of laughter. "Those two are so cute together!"

Spinelli forced a grim smile onto his face. His daughters were growing up so fast,although he'd readly admit that he'd rather his young daughter date Jamie than Alexander Lancing.

-------

"Happy Birthday,Emma." Ariella said happily,hugging her cousin--who had just arrived home from cheerleading practice in time for her birthday party.

The older,darker haired girl laughed and hugged her cousin,giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ells!" She replied sweetly,smiling as she unwrapped the gift to find a very pretty locket with a diamond butterfly on it. Inside was a picture of Ariella and Emma taken at the beach,the two teens were sticking their tongues out at Alexander Lancing,Emma's best friend and Ariella's boyfriend of two months. Alexander had been the one to take the picture.

"That's a beautiful gift." Mac Scorpio said as he gazed upon his granddaughters,wrapping an arm about Alexis' waist. He had married her twelve years ago after dating her for almost three and everyone was glad to see such a great man so happy,especially Robin. She'd seen how Felicia Jones had broke his heart and how he'd chosen to be lonely for so long.

"This is from me!" Emalayah said as she handed her cousin a pink gift bag and a card. Inside was a beautiful red cashmere sweater.

Many more gifts were exchanged and festivities began to end as everyone went off on their own. Emalayah was with Nate playing video games on the television,Tyler had been put to bed,Robin and Patrick,Mac and Alexis,Matt and LuLu and Spinelli and Katrina were in the kitchen talking about the events of the day.

Alexander and Ariella,meanwhile had escaped just outside and were currently kissing against the side of the house. They knew that if her father was to catch them they'd be in trouble. "I've missed you Alex." Ariella said breathily,lacing her slender fingers through his dark hair and meeting his equally dark eyes with her green ones as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his again,his tantalizingly warm hand was stroking and massaging her side and the touch burned even through the fabric of her baby doll top.

------

"So let me get this straight...you like Ariella as more than a friend and I like Alexander as more than a friend." Emma was saying as she sat on the living room steps with Jamie. She was eating her mint chip ice cream and watching him closely.

He nodded miserably,not knowing what to say.

Emma sighed sadly and shook her head softly as she and Jamie sat in silence.

**Next Chapter: Spinelli ask Katrina on a date. Ariella tells Jamie that she doesn't trust herself enough to ever get married or have a truly serious relationship,Maxie starts her journey home**


End file.
